


Consider it done, Mrs Malfoy

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, silken sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: The waking-up Lavender ever had.





	

  
**Challenge/Prompt** : [Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- texture

 

 

Lavender wakes up and smiles. She sighs and sprawls in the expensive sheets, feels the exclusive silk between her fingers, on her naked body. The girl smells noble perfume and enjoys her pricey surroundings.  
  
“Finally awake?” a voice says and Narcissa’s full lips meet Lavender’s as she turns over.  
  
“I’ve slept so good,” she says after the kiss and stretched.  
  
“So you like my bed?” the woman smiles and traces Lavender’s arm.  
  
“I could stay here forever.”  
  
A giggle. “Why don’t you?”  
  
“For real?”  
  
“Sure. But you’ll have to work for that privilege,” Narcissa teases and Lavender returns the smile, starts to kiss soft skin, as smooth and pale as the silk she’s laying in.  
  
“Consider it done, Mrs Malfoy.”


End file.
